


BF and Behind the scenes

by CLEO_wobber



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Behind the Scenes, M/M, Shorter Wong Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLEO_wobber/pseuds/CLEO_wobber
Summary: Behind the scenesDay 1: A day at the beachDay 2: Ask bf characters questions Q and A
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Shorter Wong, Blanca & Sing Soo-Ling, Blanca/Lee Yut-Lung, Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling, Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong, Sing Soo-Ling & Shorter Wong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Beach days

**Author's Note:**

> That's the story, I'm not really sure if i should turn this into a series, Like BHS of Banana Fish. I find it fun to think that this whole show isn’t real and Ash and Shorter don’t die and its just nice.

Ash held up a camera and smiled “Hello, It is Aslan, or Ash Lynx. We as in… Eiji and Shorter are in the car to going to the beach. We finally get a break from filming the last 5 episodes of Banana fish.”

“I DON'T EVEN GET TO BE IN THE LAST 5!” Shorter yelled from the passenger seat. Eiji chuckled and hit Shorter in the arm while driving. 

Ash smiled at the camera. “We are meeting Blanca, Which… I don’t think Shorter knows who Blanca is… But that doesn't matter. We are also meeting Yut lung and Sing Soo ling.” Ash smiled and set down the camera. Eiji smiled using the rear view mirror to look at Ash in the back seat. Ash gave a smirk to Eiji as a joke as they drove to the beach. 

As they entered the parking lot Shorter sprung out of the car and popped the trunk open grabbing a beach ball and sunscreen. Ash grabbed a bag with towels and Eiji grabbed another bag which had food in it. Shorter had some sort of blue shorts and a red Hawaiian shirt with flowers on it which wasn't buttoned up at all, showing off his rock abs. Eiji had swim trunks on and a blue loose button up shirt on, Eiji seemed to be more concerned about showing his body. Ash had only swim shorts on and no shirt. As they got everything out, Ash grabbed Shorter's sunglasses and set them on. As Shorter tried to get his shades back another car pulled up next to theirs. The person who was driving was very muscular. Blanca got out and waved to the other three. 

“Hey there Ash.” Blanca said with a small smile. His hair was pulled back into a bun. His baggy shirt and shorts totally made him look like he was in the Caribbean. Ash smiled and walked over to their car. 

“Well don’t you look nice.” Ash smiled and gave him a slight nudge on the arm. Blanca smiled and turned to the person getting out of the passenger seat. A male with a long skirt and a tank top tucked into the skirt got out of the car. His long hair flowed onto his back as he wore a weaved hat. 

“Oooo So pretty!” Shorter said to Yut lung as he grabbed onto Yut lung’s hair. Yut turned and smacked Shorter's hand away. 

“STOP IT! I brushed this out today and now you're just messing it all up!” Yut glared at Shorter. 

Sing got out of the back seat with sunglasses on and a jacket which was half zipped up showing off his chest. His red swim shorts had green stripes going down them. 

“Hey guys.” Sing said with a small smile. 

“You look nice.” Eiji gave him an up and down glance. 

“Yeah I haven’t been to this beach in forever. I think the last time I went swimming was back in like 3rd grade or something.” Sing gave a light chuckle. 

They all walked down to the beach to see around 4 or 5 volleyball nets up and only 3 of them had people playing on them. 

“I want to make sure we get one of those nets so let’s sit close to one of them.” Shorter had been practicing volleyball and wanted to test what he had learned so far on his friends. Shorter walked around one of the nets and moved so they were away from other people but close to one of the nets. 

Eiji set down the food bag and grabbed a few drinks and tossed them out onto the sand. Ash grabbed some of the towels and set them down. Ash sat down opening up one of the beers. Shorter and Sing grabbed a random bucket they found left by some kid and started to make a huge sand castle. 

Blanca had a huge umbrella in one hand and a seat for Yut lung to sit on in the other. And Yut… was carrying nothing except a glass of champagne with a lime on the edge of the glass. Blanca set up the chair and started to open up the umbrella for everyone to use. Blanca stood up for most of the time while everyone else got comfy. Ash tried his best to avoid the sun knowing he would get burned if he was in it for too long. 

Eiji grabbed the sunscreen and walked over to Ash and started to apply some to his back and chest. 

“God you're such a mom.” Ash said with a smile. Eiji gave him a punch on the arm before putting a huge amount of sunscreen on his nose. 

“There!” Eiji said with a laugh. “Sing come up here, I really don't want you burning either.”

Sing was used to being babied around knowing he was the youngest in the group. 

(Ash’s real actor is actually 18 and Eiji’s 19. Blanca plays a 35 year old but he's only 24 irl, and Yut is also said to play a 16 year old but really is the age of 17. Shorter is said to play 17 but he is actually 19. And the youngest in the group is Sing, He plays a 14 year old but he is 16.)

Sing gave a smile and walked over and sat in front of Eiji. Eiji grabbed some sunscreen and set it all over his face and chest. 

“Sing take off your jacket, It's too hot outside for a jacket.” Eiji looked at Sing who slid off his jacket. Sing gave a thumbs up and ran off over to Shorter. 

Eiji laid next to Ash and grabbed some chips. “Hey Ash wanna go get in the water?”

“We just got here Eiji… You're like one of the older people but dang you act like a child.”

“HEY!” Eiji slapped Ash’s stomach. “Hmph! Fine, I'll go alone.” Eiji tossed his bag of chips and walked down to the water. Not even 3 seconds later and Ash had grabbed Eiji’s hand. 

“Alright fine. I'll go with you.” Ash smiled and saw the waves. Ash already knew it wasn’t going to be too warm. Eiji on the other hand ran full speed and jumped in. Ash only stared at him and laughed. Ash walked in slowly and got to about waist level before shivering. “IT’S SO COLD!!” Ash started to get out but then Eiji tackled him and got him fully drenched. 

Shorter watched the boys in the water and laughed. 

“They are so meant for each other.”

“You’re so right.” Sing crossed his legs and finished his sand castle. “Want to play some volleyball?”

“Hell ya!” Shorter got up and grabbed the ball. He ran over to the volleyball net and hit the ball into the air. Sing smiled and got the ball hitting it back over to the net. 

“Dang it Shorter you’re really good!” Sing wasn’t able to get to the ball and wined out. “DAMN IT!” Sing got to the ball and tossed it back over the net. 

“Hey that wasn’t a bad toss!” Shorter yelled and set the ball back up. 

They did this for a while until Sing was about passed out from a heat stroke. Shorter carried Sing back and set him under the umbrella. Blanca looked at Sing.

“Is he ok?”

“Yeah yeah, He's just hot. Here.” Shorter handed a water to Sing and handed one to Blanca. Blanca accepted the water and drank the whole thing in like one go. Sing grabbed the water and drank it before catching his breath.

“It's so hot…” Sing said before laying down on a towel. Shorter chuckled and looked at Yut. 

“What?” Yut glared at Shorter.

“Nothing..” Shorter set up his hands to prove he didn’t actually want to ask anything.

“L-Lies.” Yut said as he started to spill his drink. Blanca grabbed his drink and set it in the sand. 

“Is he drunk?” Shorter asked, confused.

“Yes, But he can still process things.” Blanca chuckled. Yut turned to Blanca and grabbed his shirt.

“Give. my. drink. back.”

“No.” Blanca seemed to be very blunt to him. Yut started to punch Blanca and glared at him. “Yut come on have some water.”

Blanca was able to get Yut to drink some water. He even got Yut to go down to the water and find sea shells. Blanca grabbed a few and smiled.

“Look at this one, it’s almost blue.” Blanca treated Yut as if he was a child because Yut sure did act like one when he was drunk. 

“Yeah… I like blue.” Yut grabbed the shell and looked around and saw Ash and Eiji exit the water. 

“Haha you totally screamed when that seaweed touched you!” Ash laughed as Eiji pouted about seaweed touching his foot.

“I thought it was a fish!” Eiji yelled back. Eiji turned and walked over to Blanca and the drunk Yut. 

Blanca waved at them and stood up straight. 

“Hey, how's the water?” Blanca asked, seeing Ash’s hair soaking wet. 

“It's cold but I got used to it after a while. It was so much fun.” Ash gave a small chuckle and looked at Yut. “Is _he_ ok?”

“Yeah. Just a little of the drunk side.”

“Who allowed him to drink?” Eiji looked at Blanca and crossed his arm. 

“He's allowed to drink, he's just not allowed to be blacked out drunk.” Blanca defended Yut. Yut turned around and walked over to Eiji and handed him a shell.

“Keep billy safe.” Yut said before walking back up to their stuff.

“THE HECK!” Eiji laughed his ass off as so did everyone else. 

After everyone walked back up to their stuff it was just kind of a rest moment. Yut lung sat in the sand and started to cover Blancas feet in the sand. Blanca took Yut lungs chair and rested drinking a beer. Blanca only watched how mesmerized Yut seemed to be. Sing at this point was half asleep laying on the towel. Shorter, Ash, and Eiji talked about what team everyone should be on. 

“Alright 3v3, I was thinking maybe Blanca and Sing… and like Maybe myself.” Shorter thought out loud. 

“No no, I want Blanca on my team. He's a bigger guy so he must have power in spiking the ball.” Ash spoke. 

“But if we have Blanca, i'm sure Yut will follow.” Eiji spoke to Ash. 

“Yeah so… How about Sing and Shorter be together. And let's see if we can split Yut and Blanca up.” Eiji said eating the chips he had opened a while back. 

“Alright so me, Sing and Yut should be on a team.” Shorter spoke. “Because i'm the most experienced.” 

“Alright so then I have Blanca and Ash. But isn't that unfair? Because- wait no it's fair... “ Eiji talked randomly. “Alright we got our teams, but let's take a break for a few minutes.”

Shorter grabbed a drink and cracked it open and took a swig. “Someone should wake up Sing.” Shorter pointed over to the sleeping Sing. 

“Not me!” Eiji said. 

“Fine… I will.” Ash kicked Sing on the leg. “Come on princess wake up.”

Sing rolled over and groaned, opening his eyes. “Fine…” Sing sat up with a huff. He looked at Shorter and Eiji. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“No reason…” Shorter tried not to bust out laughing. While Sing was asleep they drew a mustache on his face. Sing rolled his eyes and looked at Blanca. 

“What did they do?”

“Here.” Blanca gave him her phone which had the camera open. Sing looked at his reflection and saw the drawing. 

“SHORTER!” Sing grabbed a water bottle and threw it at Shorter. Shorter got up and ran away a bit. 

“Alright chill out.” Ash looked at them. “We have a volleyball match. We choose the teams. Shorter, Sing, and Yut are on the left side and Me, Eiji and Blanca are on the right.” 

Blanca got up and helped Yut to get up. Yut looked at Blanca. 

“Did you hear that?”

“Yes… I don’t know how to play too well…” Yut said, pulling his hair around his shoulder. 

Shorter brought Yut and Sing around and explained the rules. 

Ash and Eiji smirked knowing they were going to win. Blanca only watched them confused. 

“Alright guys… I want to start with the ball.” Eiji held his hand up. Shorter tossed him the ball. 

Eiji tossed the ball up and served it over the net. Shorter got the ball up and looked at Sing. Sing jumped and spiked the ball. Ash dove after the ball and got it back into the air. Blanca ran forward and set the ball. Eiji ran and hit the ball over the net. 

“You were supposed to spike that!” Ash yelled at Eiji. 

Eiji looked at Ash. “Well Im sorry, I got nervous.”

Yut watched the ball and let it fall into the court. 

“YAY OUR POINT!” Eiji and Ash screamed. Shorter face palmed and looked at Yut. 

“YUT! You were supposed to get that.” Sing yelled at Yut.

“I was?”

“YES!” Sing and Shorter both yelled in sync. Yut rolled his eyes and ran his finger through his hair. 

After the little bickering fight, Blanca got the ball and served it over the net. Sing managed to get it up and watched Shorter spike the ball. 

“Wow that was fast.” Eiji said as he was unable to get the ball.

“It's one to one.. Let's say the winner has to get to five points before the other team. “ Shorter explained to the group.

After a while of passing it back and forth but Ash’s team won. Although it was close. It was 5 to 4. Ash and Blanca had packed everything up and got everything back into the cars. Shorter and Sing laughed at each other as Eiji filmed them. Eiji turned the camera around. 

“That was pretty much the day. We also have a drunk Yut on our hands.” Eiji pointed the camera at Yut, Yut was sitting on the car hood braiding his hair. Yut stopped doing his hair and put up the middle finger to Eiji and the camera. That's when Blanca came around and grabbed Yut’s hands.

“NO we don't do that.” He said getting Yut off the car. 

Eiji stopped the video and laughed. He called Sing and Shorter over. 

“Alright have a great rest of your day.” Eiji smiled and waved to Sing and Blanca. Yut was already passed out in the car. 

Ash got in the passenger seat. Shorter got into the back seat. 

“I'm hungry!” Shorter yelled in the back seat, he ran his fingers through his purple strands of hair. 

“We cans stop by burger king or something. Ash what do you want?” Eiji looked over at Ash.

“I don’t really care, But i booked a hotel because we are quite away from our apartment.”

“Ok.”

The boy's got to the hotel and crashed asleep on the beds and couch. 

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	2. Ask the BF character questions Q and A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bf character get asked questions 

**Director** : Hello guys and welcome to Ask the cast!! Here we have a few new faces. Meet Kong, Bones and Alex. 

Alex: Hi guys. 

Bones: SUP!! 

Kong: Hi.

**Director** ( **DT** ): We also have Eiji and Ash. 

Eiji and Ash smiling: Hi!! 

**DT** : Also we have Sing and Cain. 

Cain smoking: Hi. 

Sing laughing at nothing: Hello!! 

**DT** : I’m going to be asking the cast questions and they will give you the answers. We have some crazy questions from Instagram. So let’s get this started. 

First question.  Where would be a place you want to travel to? Alex, bones and Kong?

Alex trying to make sure Bones doesn’t fall off the couch because he’s laying upside down: Uhhh maybe Hawaii. 

Bones: A CANDY SHOP!! 

Kong: Japan with boss. 

**DT** : I see. Ash and Eiji?

Ash blushing: Japan but not with Kong but Eiji. 

Eiji just nods. 

**DT** : you guys? 

Cain: Mexico or like... The Bahamas. 

Sing looking at Cain: I don’t want to leave, I'd rather be here. 

**DT** : Fun fun! Exciting. Next question. Ash this one is just for you.  Why is your hair so yellow and your eyes so green? 

Ash touching his hair: actually my hair is a slightly darker blond. They made me dye it lighter so my eye color sticks out more. But my eyes are this green. Apparently green eyes are rarer than Blue or something. 

**DT** nodding and flips paper to look at more questions: Well that’s very interesting. Next question is to Eiji.  Why does natto taste so bad? 

Eiji scratching his head: I don’t think it’s bad. I just don’t think people like Ash are used to the texture of it. 

**DT** : Mm mm. I see. I see. Strange. Next question is to both you and Ash.  Do you like each other? 

Ash blushing and Eiji answering: Yes but not sexually. I love him because of who he is. And his personality. 

**DT** chuckling: Well I assume Ash feels the same way due to how red his face is. 

Ash hiding his face behind Eiji: Shut up. 

**DT** : Ok now to Bones, Kong, and Alex.  Out of the whole cast... who has the best cooking? 

Bones thinking: ummmm.... Eiji for sure!!! 

Kong: mhm Eiji!

Alex: Shorter’s Chinese’s dishes are good for me. 

**DT** nodding and moving to Sing and Cain: Alright...  Who’s the best looking in the whole group?  Not just here. 

Cain thinking: Probably Me. 

Sing looking then slapping Cain: Nah it’s definitely Blanca man. He’s big and likes a badass!

**DT** : Alright random question to you Cain.  Who would win in an arm wrestle? You or Blanca? 

Cain looking at his arms: Me. 

Sing: Have you seen Blanca!! He’s a pro assassin! Your arm would be ripped off. 

Cain glaring at Sing: Shut it. 

**DT** : Ok Ok! Moving on to the whole group.  If you could date anyone in the group who would it be? 

Ash and Eiji pointing at each other: Them. 

Bones looking at Alex then to Kong: umm... Either of them. 

Kong: Probably Bones. He makes me laugh. 

Alex lying and secretly liking Bones: uh... No one. 

Sing: Uh... Yut maybe... Or like... Blanca. I don’t know if they both are great. 

Cain: Jessica is hot. 

**DT** laughing: Oh that’s great!! Ok... ok.  Now if you could switch bodies with anyone who would it be? 

Max walks in with Jessica and sees the interview and slowly sits down in the group:

**DT** : Welcome you two. Did you hear the question? 

Max and Jessica nodding: Yep. 

**DT** : Koolio!! 

Ash: Maybe... Blanca. He’s the one person I just can’t beat because he’s so much stronger than me. So I would do it with him. 

Eiji: I would do... no one. I like being myself. Plus if I switched I wouldn’t know what to do. 

Bones: umm BOSS! I would like to be a boss. He’s cool and everyone loves him. 

Kong: Mmmm... Maybe Alex. He’s cool and is second in command. 

Alex looking at Kong: Really?! Strange. I would be... Probably Sing. He is smart and young. He’s younger than me and is way strong than me too. So yeah him. 

Sing nodding: Thanks Alex. I would want to be Shorter. He’s such a badass. And I always look up to him and want to be him. 

Cain: Uh... Is it bad I want to say Arthur or some evil person. Just to see their point of view? 

The whole gang looking at Cain slightly concerned: 

**DT** : There’s no problem with that. 

Max: I would want to be... Ash’s dad. Not Jim. But just his dad and help him like the father he never had. 

Jessica: No one. I like the bad ass bitch I am. 

**DT** absolutely losing it: That’s great! Ok that wraps things up! Thank you!!! And come for more later!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> That's the story, I'm not really sure if i should turn this into a series, Like BHS of Banana Fish. I find it fun to think that this whole show isn’t real and Ash and Shorter don’t die and its just nice.


End file.
